<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanitation (BLURB) by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003518">Sanitation (BLURB)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN BLURBS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Masturbation, Smutty goodness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How was she, a simple sanitation employee, affecting him in this way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN BLURBS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanitation (BLURB)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was originally part of my failed smutober writing challenge (lol oops)</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How was she, a simple sanitation employee, affecting him in this way?<br/>
He saw her without a helmet once and he hasn’t been able to focus on anything else since. And now his hand was trailing down his abdomen and onto the hard bulge forming in his training pants.<br/>
She wasn’t even close to being worthy of him, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but there was something about her that he couldn’t put his finger on.<br/>
Was he truly this desperate for companionship?<br/>
The thought was quickly pushed from his mind as his hand dipped underneath the fabric and wrapped around his girth.<br/>
“Urrrghh.”<br/>
Kylo hated himself for this. Never, ever had he succumbed to pathetic pleasures like this, usually just channeling the energy into training.<br/>
What was she doing to him?<br/>
His other hand moved to slide his pants down to his knees, now completely exposing his veiny length to the chilly air of the Supremacy. A loud groan escaped as he started to move his hand along the length, reacquainting himself to the feeling of his own hand rather than someone else’s.<br/>
It had been years since Kylo had touched himself like this and if he was being honest, it was electrifying. Every single touch had him yearning for more as his hand began to move faster now.<br/>
“K-Kriff.” He moaned quietly before his finger came to rub on the leaking head, suddenly forcing his back up off the cushions as the pleasure surged through every vein in his war-hardened body.<br/>
He turned himself to the side and stuffed his face into a pillow while his hips began bucking against his palm. The pillow muffled his desperate pleas and moans, hips now rutting desperately as his release approaches.<br/>
Kylo’s mind moves to memories of the way she looked bent over while fixing the cleaning droid, ass straining against the tight black of her uniform. He came mere moments later, spurting multiple strings of thick whiteness into his hand while groaning loudly.<br/>
His breaths were heavy and labored as he came down from orgasm, face still buried deep into the pillow. Eventually, he regained strength and sat up before wiping his cum-covered palm on his shirt.<br/>
He sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair before a smirk crossed his face.<br/>
His quarters were due for a deep cleaning…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>